


capriSS2018PH

by moridad



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moridad/pseuds/moridad
Summary: Drawing; Witch and Werewolf AU!





	capriSS2018PH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shigure_Natsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_Natsu/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
> i ran in last minute for an emergency pinch hit and i could not have been more excited to draw halloween themes in january, OMG, i loved this prompt so much. CUTEST IDEA AHHH. i hope you enjoy and i hope you had a wonderful holiday!!! <3


End file.
